


Past Your Windshield

by unoriginal_platypus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aquaria Has a Crush on Miz Cracker, Aquaria is young and dumb, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian AU, Miz Cracker is a miserable writer, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Divorce, Road Trips, Screenplay/Script Format, Sort Of, Tags Contain Spoilers, Underage Drinking, Why Did I Write This?, aquaria is a huge mess, cis girl au, everyone but aquaria and miz cracker are side characters, kind of, miz cracker is a bit messy, sharon and alaska are aquaria's moms, this is for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginal_platypus/pseuds/unoriginal_platypus
Summary: AKA  Who Said Starting Your Whole Life Over Again Would Be Easy?"This is exactly what you get for interfering with random alleyway strangers."In which Brianna Cracker bumps into a drunk Aquaria at 1 am, on cold night and helps her out, and everything spirals from there.Completed!





	1. Act One, Scene One to Four

**Author's Note:**

> this only my second fic ever, and my first in the rpdr fandom.  
> for the record this is kinda shit, because I'm writing it for school (which means nothing explicit)+ my writing is just kinda shit in general  
> if you didn't see the tags, this is going to be a play script format, so if you're not into that then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also, english may be my first language, but I was born and raised in japan, and have never been to america, so sorry for any inaccuracies. and I didn't get it beta-ed.
> 
> anyway, disregarding that, I hope you enjoy!

**Act One,** **_Scene One_ **

 

_The curtain rises on an empty stage, set up like a city alleyway. It is rather dark, save for one streetlight at the far left corner. The time is one o’clock in the morning, in December of 2014. The place is New York City._

 

_The alleyway is grimey, with discolored and graffiti covered walls, a dumpster at the opposite end from the streetlight, and patchy gray snow covering the ground. A chain fence blocks off the right side of the alleyway, and faint music and laughter can be heard._

 

_From the direction of the street light, a person stumbles on stage. Aquaria Palandrani walks off balance to a wall and leans against it. She is an Italian American girl in her late teens, normally rather excitable and eccentric, but currently seeming inebriated. Very little Italian accent remains in her sober speech, but her speaking is slightly slurred and fast paced._

 

_She is making an effort to stand up, but is still slowly sliding down the wall to the floor. Her eyes are shut, and her face is tense, as if it is taking all her will to stay awake. Her clothes are short and thin, nicely made, her long blonde hair is naturally curly, and she has bright blue eyes, a sharp jawline, and slightly arched eyebrows. In her handbag, which is slung over her shoulder, a small flask is visible._

 

_After a few seconds of standing, she slides down to the floor. She looks around for a second, then shuts her eyes again. Her posture is like that of a young child, hugging her knees to her body with her head tucked in. The sounds in the background grow louder, and she shivers slightly._

 

_Footsteps can now be heard in the background, and Aquaria looks toward them. She starts to get up, but falls, not stable enough to walk. Looking frightened, she picks up her handbag and tries to use the wall to stand. Her legs wobble, and she stares down the alleyway, towards the streetlight._

 

_Passing by the alleyway opening is Brianna Cracker, walking briskly. Brianna is a short Jewish woman in her early thirties, wearing a thick coat and pink boots. She has short, wavy auburn hair, a long nose, dark brown eyes, and straight eyebrows. She carries a large duffel bag on one shoulder, and drags a suitcase with the other hand. As she walks by the alley’s opening, she pauses, and peers into it._

 

_The two girls stare at each other for a second, neither expecting the other. Aquaria looks relieved, Brianna looks rather concerned._

 

 **Brianna** _(calling out)_ **:** You okay there?

 **Aquaria** _(shakily)_ **:** I’m… I’m good. _(As she speaks, Aquaria nearly falls over, quickly catching herself on the wall. )_

 **Brianna** _(skeptical)_ **:** Are you sure about that? You look… Pretty rough.

 **Aquaria** _(more clearly)_ **:** I’m good. _(She attempts to stand up straight, with more success.)_

 **Brianna:** You’re good, huh? What’s that there, then _? (Brianna gestures to the flask still poking out of Aquaria’s bag. Aquaria tries to push it farther in, but only succeeds in dropping the flask in the snow.)_

 **Aquaria** _(nervously)_ **:** Nothing! Just a… a… _(Aquaria snatches up the flask and stuffs it back in the handbag.) A pencil sharpener!_ A pencil sharpener, a gift from, from my friend, for… Christmas! Yes, for Christmas! I really-

 **_Brianna_ ** _(interrupting)_ **:** Look, pencil sharpener or not, it’s damn cold out here, I have places to be, and you can’t sleep here, can you? _(She gestures at the alleyway, and then takes a breath, collecting herself.)_ Do you need a cab?

 **Aquaria** _(quietly)_ **:** I mean… Are there any, taxis, any taxis out here? _(Aquaria steps farther out of the alleyway, rubbing her arms and shivering.)_

 **Brianna:** I saw one or two hanging out back up there, _(She points to the direction she came from, Aquaria cranes her neck to see.)_ maybe 5 or so minutes away. You think you can make it?

 **Aquaria** _(slowly)_ **:** I’ll manage....

 

_The two start on their way, Aquaria stumbling every few steps, looking slightly pale. They walk off stage as the lights dim and the curtain falls on the scene._

 

 **Act One,** **_Scene Two_ **

 

_The curtain rises and the lights dim on, and Aquaria and Brianna walk back on stage, Brianna dragging her luggage, Aquaria walking slightly behind. A taxi is visible in the distance to the left, near a subway station, and the downtown feel of the area is very prominent. Slightly cleaner snow is packed against the sidewalk. After walking for about a few seconds in silence, Brianna notices that Aquaria’s balance has gotten even worse than before. She puts out an arm to try and steady her._

 

 **Brianna:** You look kind of sick, you want to take a break? _(Their pace slows to a stop but Aquaria is still swaying from side to side.)_

 **Aquaria** _(faintly)_ **:** Fine… I’m fine… Let’s get to the taxi, taxi, go home… _(She continues mumbling as Brianna starts to speak.)_

 **Brianna** _(worriedly)_ **:** Hey, Hey, wait a second, sit down, are you- (Brianna drops her luggage and tries to make Aquaria sit down, but she doesn’t budge.)

 **Aquaria:** I want, I want to go home, where’s the taxi… Why is the sky so… why are you s-spinning..? _(With that, Aquaria goes limp and crumples, caught just in time by Brianna.)_

 

_Still holding Aquaria, looking shocked, Brianna crouches on the pavement. There is a pause as Brianna looks over her choices, at the taxi, back in the direction she was originally heading. She taps Aquaria on the shoulder, shakes her, and slaps her cheek. There is no reaction. Looking one more time between her two options, she shakes her head, seems to make up her mind._

 

 **Brianna** _(grimacing, speaking to herself)_ **:** This is exactly what you get for interfering with random alleyway strangers. _(She sighs and begins to lift Aquaria up.)_ Damnit, she’s heavier than she looks.

 

_Wincing, Brianna pulls Aquaria onto her back and picks up her bags. She begins to walk slowly away from the distant taxi, and seems slightly unsure. She begins to walk off stage right, but is stopped by Aquaria’s bag slipping off her shoulder and dropping on the ground, spilling the contents. Brianna drops her bags again and stoops down to grab the handbag._

 

 **Brianna** _(annoyed, still speaking to herself)_ **:** I’m already breaking my back for this kid, I don’t even know her name. (She picks up the content of the bag and pushes them inside, but stops when she sees an ID card.)

 **Brianna** _(intrigued, speaking to herself)_ **:** ID card? Aquaria Palandrani, huh. Italian, probably. (Brianna then reads Aquaria’s date of birth. Her face looks like she was slapped.)

 **Brianna** _(concerned, speaking to herself)_ **:** She’s eighteen!? Only eighteen, and she’s out here, at this time, in this place, like this?! (She looks at the passed out Aquaria on her back, then back at the ID card. She groans and holds her head in her hands.)

 **Brianna** _(worriedly, speaking to herself)_ **:** I really should start minding my own business…  Now I’ve got this passed out, barely eighteen kid on my hands… Which I can’t just abandon on the street to freeze… So... (She peeks out from her hands, looks at Aquaria, and down at the handbag on the ground. She sighs and begins haphazardly putting the contents back in the purse and picking up bags.)

 **Brianna** _(flatly, speaking to herself)_ **:** Suck it up, buttercup, _you_ are not leaving this girl out here alone, _you_ asked her how she was doing, and now _you_ take responsibility. _(With that, Brianna walks off stage, still carrying Aquaria, luggage in tow. With her mind made up, she walks purposefully off stage right, pointedly not looking back at the taxi.)_

 

_The lights dim, the curtain falls on the scene._

 

 **Act One,** **_Scene Three_ **

 

_The curtains rises and bright light, like a late morning or noontime, shines on stage. The stage is set up to resemble a small RV, rusty and old, but in good shape. There are paint splatters and some original artwork on the walls, a driver’s seat, steering wheel, door, and windshield to the left, and a large bed on the right. The mini kitchen and small patched up sofa are in the middle of the vehicle, and just before the bed there is a small bathroom, with single toilet and shower stall. The bed carries multiple blankets and pillows, and the RV has many books and papers littering the floor, with the luggage from last night near the bathroom door. A clock, reading 12:30, is on the wall, over the bed._

 

_Brianna is seated against the bed, wearing a set of pink pyjamas and glasses, reading a stack of papers. Aquaria is curled up on the bed, wrapped up in several blankets, looking snug. After a few seconds, Aquaria begins to stir, rolling around before sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She is wearing a set of patterned pyjamas and her hair is messy, sticking up in the air.  Brianna turns around to look at her, not visible to Aquaria._

 

 **Aquaria** _(blearily and in with a raspy voice)_ **:** Mom? What time is it? _( She then speaks to herself.)_ God, I feel awful… Is this... _(She pauses to yawn.)_ Is this our place, or did I stay over at Alaska’s? ‘Laska? Are you..? _(Aquaria seems to finally recognize her surroundings as foreign, and she tenses.)_

 **Aquaria** _(scared)_ **:** Where am I..? A… trailer? _(She starts to get up but falls back, yelping in pain, clutching her head.)_ What’s going on?! _(She sees Brianna, who was getting up, about to say something, and screams.)_ Who the hell are you? What did you do to me, where am I, what’s going-

 **Brianna** _(interrupting, holding her hands up in the air)_ **:** Woah, woah, woah, calm down, I was just-

 **Aquaria** _(interrupting loudly, terrified)_ **:** You kidnapped me, didn’t you?! Oh my god, you’re holding me for ransom, I don’t even have a million dollars, I’ll just rot here, you have to let me go, I haven’t done any-

 **Brianna** _(cutting Aquaria off, annoyed)_ **:** I didn’t kidnap anyone! I let you into my RV so you didn’t turn into an icicle on that street, last night! _You_ passed out while I was trying to get you a cab, and I couldn’t just leave you, Aquaria! Were you too out of it to remember?!

 **Aquaria** _(suspicious)_ **:** I don’t remember… But wait, wait why do you know my name, then? Are you some sort of stalker? (She squints at Brianna.) You look old enough…

 **Brianna** _(annoyed)_ **:**  Discarding the jab about my age, I know your name because your bag dropped when I was carrying you here and your ID fell out!  Also, what’s an _eighteen year old_ doing half unconscious in a shady alleyway, carrying a “pencil sharpener” too! _(As she says this, Aquaria seems to remember the night before, and turns pale.)_

 **Aquaria** _(nervous)_ **:** Just, Just out and about…

 **Brianna** _(incredulous)_ **:** Ah yes, a nice one a.m. stroll in the local alleyway,  jacket not included. _(She crosses her arms.)_ Don’t try and lie to me. It’s not like I’m going to turn you in or something.

 **Aquaria** _(looking away, sounding insincere)_ **:** I was just having some fun, okay? Maybe it wasn’t going perfectly, but you didn’t need to interfere. I know my way around, I would have been just fine… _(She looks up suddenly, startling Brianna.)_ And, by the way, what were _you_ doing out so late? And why do you live in a RV? And what’s with the luggage?

 **Brianna** _(exhausted, taking off her glasses)_ **:** I’m moving. To the west coast. I got a job offer a day ago, took it last night. It was sort of last minute. I guess it’s sort of a chance at a new start. _(Aquaria seems to gain interest in her story, leaning in. Brianna seems lost in thought.)_ My old job sucked, I quit a month ago, I couldn’t stand it anymore. I think it might be the break out I need, you know, when you get stuck in an unhealthy funk, sometimes you just need a big push. I wasn’t doing so good, maybe somewhere _(Brianna gestures vaguely.)_ out there, there’s something, or someone, that could... _(Brianna realizes she’s said too much and looks away.)_ And I don’t live here. _(She gestures at the walls.)_ My mom was a painter, it was her prized art studio.

 **Aquaria** _(cautiously)_ **:** “Was”?

 **Brianna** _(tense)_ **:** Yeah, it was.

 

_A brief silence falls over them, Brianna looking at the floor, Aquaria gaining a sudden interest in her fingernails. Birds chirping and the rumble of cars can be heard in the background. Suddenly, Aquaria gets up._

 

 **Brianna:** So… Are you going to leave now? _(Aquaria doesn’t answer.)_ Well, your clothes are over there, and-

 **Aquaria** _(with unexpected seriousness, turning to look at Brianna)_ **:** I want… I want you take me with you.

 **Brianna** _(incredulous)_ **:** … What? Are you serious? You were literally just calling me a kidnapper and know you want _me_ to drive you across the country?! And what about your parents, what will-

 **Aquaria** _(still serious, but with passion)_ **:** I don’t know, I don’t know, okay! I just… What you said struck a chord with me, about needing ,“a big push”, when you,“get stuck in an unhealthy funk.” And I’m stuck, I’ll admit, it’s unhealthy, I need an out. And my parents… I love Sharon and Alaska, I do, but… What I’m doing, it’s gone on so long, I just want it to end. I want to live properly, you know?

 **Brianna** _(exhausted with Aquaria’s mood switches)_ **:** Well, the fact that you have come to terms with your entire life in under thirty minutes is great, but I can’t help you run away from your family and problems-

 **Aquaria** _(annoyed, interrupting)_ **:** You have all the right to tell me no, but don’t be a hypocrite! You’re doing the exact same thing, aren’t you! Running away from something that wasn’t working out! You must have family, or at least friends _(Brianna looks away, embarrassed.)_ I get why you wouldn’t want to  take me, but don’t pretend you’re any better. _(Brianna, once again, looks like she’s been slapped. Aquaria begins to stand.)_ Thanks for helping me last night, and not kicking me out this morning… And thanks for the pyjamas too, I guess. _(Brianna looks shocked, and watches Aquaria pick up her clothes and handbag, walking to the door.)_ Goodbye, then-

 **Brianna** _(hurriedly, moving towards Aquaria)_ **:** Wait! _(Aquaria pauses, her hand on the door handle.)_ Aquaria, I… If you’re really serious about this, come back tonight, 9 pm, sharp. Bring anything you need, money, food. But, seriously, think this over, I don’t want to-

 **Aquaria** _(suddenly smiling, looking smug, turning back to grin at Brianna)_ **:** Thanks so much, um, what’s your name again? _(Aquaria opens the door and steps out.)_ Anyway, I’ll be back at 9, on the dot! See ya! _(She slams the door shut, leaving Brianna looking shocked.)_

 **Brianna** _(standing, staring at the door, talking to herself)_ **:** Brianna, my name’s Brianna… But God, Brianna, really, what did you get yourself into?

 

_Brianna looks around the RV, at the luggage, at the driver’s seat, at the door where Aquaria left. She sighs and walks to the bed, flopping onto it. The lights dim and the curtain falls on the scene._

 

**_Act One, Scene Four_ **

_The curtain rises on the scene, the lights dim on, with a yellow tint to it, like a light at night.  The stage is once again set up to resemble the RV, with all the props and set pieces in the same place. The clock by the bed reads 8:59 p.m. Brianna is pacing the room, hair slightly unkempt, wearing a pink floral pattern dress with loose sleeves, and glasses hooked on the collar of her dress. Every couple seconds she glances at the door, at the clock, and then back down at the floor. She reaches up and runs her hand through her hair, disturbing it even more. After pacing for a few seconds, she stops, and stares at the clock. It is 9 p.m._

 

 **Brianna** _(slightly relieved)_ **:** Well, that’s that, then. _(She sighs.)_ It’s probably better this way. _(As she speaks she walk to the driver’s seat and turns on the ignition. As she begins to sit down, however, a loud knocking at the door is heard.)_

 **Aquaria** _(off stage, yelling, still knocking)_ **:** I’m here, open the- did you just turn on the engine?! I’m not even a minute late, you absolute-

 **Brianna** _(yelling, interrupting)_ **:** I’m coming, I’m coming, goddamn, wait half a second! _(Brianna switches of the ignition and stalks over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.)_ Impatient much? How do you know that I was going to leave? I could have just been…

 **Aquaria** _(walking on stage, grinning, carrying her three large bags, dressed in a small top and skirt with a latex jacket, high heels and accessories galore)_ **:** … You could have just been leaving me behind? _(Brianna frown and turns away, walking back to the front of the RV.)_ Whatever, girl! At least I’m finally going, going, gone! _(Aquaria flops on the couch, dropping her bags on the floor, while Brianna straps herself into the driver’s seat, and turns on the RV.)_

 **Brianna** _(slightly annoyed, speaking over her shoulder)_ **:** Aquaria, are you ready to go? And, are you sure about this?

 **Aquaria** _(sitting up on the couch)_ **:** Hmm… Well, if you’re really asking _me_ about that, then yes, I thought this over, and I almost didn’t come, but I think, I think this is the right choice for me. But, are sure you’re really asking me, n _o_ t _someone else_ ? _(Brianna freezes her seat, then shakes her head rapidly.)_

 **Brianna** _(half to herself, half to Aquaria, unsure)_ **:** Of course, I’m ready to leave, I was going to leave yesterday if it wasn’t for _you_. Let’s just get out of here.

_Aquaria just hums in response, and an uncomfortable silence falls over them. Brianna steps on the gas, the RV jolts forward, almost knocking an unprepared Aquaria off the sofa, causing Brianna to crack a smile, out of Aquaria’s view. Aquaria huffs angrily, and as Brianna drives the vehicle, she picks up her bags and puts them against a wall, then walks halfway to the bed, before stopping._

 

 **Aquaria** _(calling out)_ **:** Hey, um, where am I gonna sleep? There’s only one bed.

 **Brianna** _(uninterested, not looking back at Aquaria, focused on driving)_ **:** I have some blankets in drawer, under the bed, so the couch is an option, but you could take the bed, you’d just have to share with me. Your choice.

 **Aquaria** _(slightly embarrassed, playing with her hair)_ **:** Well, I… I think, I think the bed is more, um, comfortable. I’ll share with you, then…

 **Brianna** _(noticing the tone in Aquaria’s voice, still unbothered)_ **:** Alright then, don’t get your panties in a bunch. Right side is mine, though. It’s getting kind of late though, so think about heading to bed.

 **Aquaria** _(trying to hide her embarrassment)_ **:** Okay _mom_ , whatever you say.

 **Brianna** _(smiling, focused on the road)_ **:** Well, _kid_ , I know a place we can stop, just outside the city. We’ll get there in a few hours.

 **Aquaria:** Gotcha. _(She glances at the bathroom door.)_ Can I use the shower, I mean, if you have one?

 **Brianna:** Yeah, knock yourself out.

 

_Brianna remains focused on the road as Aquaria grabs a bag and hurries to the bathroom, going off stage. After a second, the sound of water spraying on the floor can be heard, and a soft singing joins it as well._

 

 **Aquaria** _(singing quietly, slightly muffled)_ **:** … [ Her name was etched in sorrow ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lr-44c38634) , but now it's blasted in lights, with beauty that can blossom out of dark, cold nights, her quest to find her brightness through her darkest day, American dreams are built on words we dare not say… _(Brianna, hearing this, smiles, and the voice continues to sing.)_

 **Aquaria** _(singing quietly, slightly muffled)_ **:** ... I am American, American, American, I am American, American, just like you too… _(The shower turns off suddenly, and the singing and water sounds stop. After a few seconds, Aquaria walks on stage, dressed in a graphic tee shirt and sweatpants, hair tied up. A towel rests on her shoulders. She rubs her eyes and glances at the clock, and it reads 10:30.)_

 **Aquaria** _(sleepily)_ **:** When will we be there, again?

 **Brianna** _(chuckling softly at first, then speaking kindly)_ **:** Maybe three more hours. Go to bed, Aquaria. It’s been a long day.

 **Aquaria** _(sleepily, walking to the bed)_ **:** … Mmh… _(Aquaria collapses on the bed face first, squirming her way into the blankets. She pokes her head out.)_ … How much longer..?

 **Brianna** _(trying to hide her laughter)_ **:** Oh, maybe a few… days.

 **Aquaria** _(Sitting up all of a sudden in bed, shocked)_ **:** A few days?! Why is New York City so, so big…

 **Brianna** _(laughing, trying to stay focused on driving)_ **:** I’m just kidding with you, Aquaria, it’s only a few hours… And, if you sleep, time will pass faster. _(At this, Aquaria dives back in the covers.)_

 **Aquaria** _(muffled)_ **:** Goodnight, um..?

 **Brianna** _(trying to stop laughing)_ **:** It’s Brianna, Brianna Cracker, which you would have heard earlier if you didn’t slam the door in my face!

 **Aquaria** _(giggling, muffled)_ **:** Like the food..? Brie on a Cracker?

 **Brianna** _(laughing)_ **:** Yeah, my parents were real _cheesy_ with their naming! _(Aquaria groans at the pun, and buries herself deeper in the covers.)_

 **Aquaria** _(sleepily, muffled)_ **:** Then, goodnight, Brianna… _(She mumbles something inaudible, and then seems to drift off._

 **Brianna** _(softly)_ **:** Sleep well, Aquaria.

 

_The stage goes quiet, save for a soft rumbling from the engine. Brianna glances up at the rear view mirror, to see Aquaria curled up with the blanket scrunched up around her body, snoring softly. She smiles, then focuses back on the road. Brianna switches on the radio which begins playing a Amy Winehouse song at a low volume. She nods her head to the beat, and after a few seconds the music and lights fade out, and the curtain drops on the scene._

  
  
  
  



	2. Act One, Scene Five to Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, let me give a ginormous thank you to anyone who left a comment or kudos! It really motivated me to keep writing this chapter, because I hit a writers block after posting lmao. They were all so sweet, funny, and helpful, and I can't express how excited and happy I was when I read each one! So, a big thanks to everyone who supported this, and here's the chapter you asked for!
> 
> The start of another bit of angst!!!! This chapter, but especially the next, is going to be a real ride, so get ready.
> 
> Also, I changed some tags that needed updating/needed to be added.
> 
> This chapter is also the first one with Sasha, so let me know what you guys think of her! I'm not really sure how she turned out tbh

 

**Act One,** **_Scene Five_ **

 

_ The curtain rises on the scene, the lights dim on, with a bright glow, like mid-morning. The stage is set up the same as scene five, Brianna’s RV, besides the clock, which reads 9:40. Brianna is sleeping on the right side of the bed, facing the audience. Her arm is hanging off the side of the bed and the blankets have been stolen from the bed. She’s wearing the same set of pink pajamas from the night before. Nearby, Aquaria is awake, eating breakfast, steam coming off the food. She is completely wrapped in a blanket, wearing her pajamas from last night underneath, and another plate of food, an egg in the basket with ham, is on the counter. _

 

_ Aquaria eats the last bite of her meal and gets up, placing the plate and utensils in the sink, before reaching to grab the leftover plate. She tiptoes over to Brianna, looking excited, and uses her free hand to tap Brianna’s shoulder. She doesn’t stir in the slightest. Looking annoyed, Aquaria taps her again. There is no response from Brianna. Setting down the plate on the floor, Aquaria places both hands on Brianna’s shoulders, and takes in a deep breath as she leans in. _

 

**Aquaria** _ (shrieking in Brianna’s face, as she vigorously shakes her by the shoulders) _ **:** Brianna, it's time for breakfast! Wake up!  _ (Brianna’s eyes pop open, she yells in surprise and shoots up in bed.) _

**Brianna** _(angrily, loudly)_ **:** What the hell, Aquaria?! _(Aquaria just smiles, and Brianna flops back on the bed.)_ Can’t people in this house wake up without yelling from either side being involved?!

**Aquaria** _ (grinning) _ **:** For one, this isn’t a house, it’s a RV. Two, I was justified both times! You wouldn’t wake up! I patted you on the shoulder, you didn’t even move!

**Brianna** _ (pinching the bridge of her nose) _ **:** You screamed in my face with your morning breath and shook me hard enough to pulverize my brain, just because you _ tapped me on the shoulder  _ and I didn’t wake up instantly?

**Aquaria** _ (still grinning obnoxiously) _ **:** Yep!  _ (She pops the P.)  _ And for the record, I tapped you  _ twice _ .  _ (She shrugs.)  _ Desperate times call for desperate measures, Brianna!

**Brianna** _ (sighing heavily, getting up) _ **:** How did I even see you as vaguely endearing yesterday?

**Aquaria** _ (looking hurt) _ **:** I made breakfast? It’s still warm? (She hold up the plate of food and utensils. Brianna’s eyes widen.)

**Brianna** _ (reaching out to grab the plate, looking much more alive) _ **:** Somehow I missed that crucial part through the screaming. Maybe I’ll throw that comment out, and take this instead!  _ (She starts eating quickly, with Aquaria looking on excitedly.) _

**Aquaria** _ (smiling once again, slightly nervous) _ **:** Any good?

**Brianna** _ (looking up briefly, fork halfway to her mouth) _ **:** Besides the burnt side you tried to hide with ham,  _ (Aquaria laughs loudly, looking a bit embarrassed.)  _ it’s perfect.  _ (Brianna smiles gratefully at Aquaria before going back to scarfing down her food, and Aquaria blushes lightly.) _

**Aquaria** _ (playing with her hair, looking down) _ **:** Well, I’m... I’m glad you like it! I’ll, I’ll just go wash the dishes…

 

_ Aquaria moves off to the sink, quietly starting the water and starting to scrub a pan, trying not to obviously smile. They both eat and work in silence for several seconds, until Brianna finishes her breakfast, and she walk over to Aquaria, dropping the dirty dishes in the sink, and starting up the coffee machine. _

 

**_Brianna_ ** _ (casually, pushing buttons on the machine.) _ **:** Black, or with milk and sugar?  _ (The machine beeps and starts whirring.) _

**Aquaria** _ (washing a plate) _ **:** Um, black is good! You..?

**Brianna** _ (leaning against the counter, watching)  _ **:** Oh, I can’t have the coffee this machine makes black, it’s too… well, you’ll find out. So yeah, sugar and milk.

 

_ The conversation lulls, and Aquaria finishes up the dishes, wiping her hands on her sweatpants. She sits down on the couch as the coffee finishes brewing. Brianna pours some of the coffee into a thermos, adding milk from the mini-fridge and sugar from a jar near the machine. The rest she pours into a clearly handmade mug, painted pink, and hands to Aquaria, who takes it with a nod. Brianna walks to the driver’s seat, dropping the thermos in a cup holder, and and starts the engine. _

 

**Aquaria** _ (excited, craning her neck) _ **:** What’s the game plan for today?

**Brianna** _ (starting to back out of the lot, looking at the RV’s rear camera) _ **:** Well, getting out of New York State, first and foremost, quick bit in New Jersey, and then stopping in Pennsylvania for the night. We’ll probably make it to Pennsylvania by noon!

**Aquaria** _ (interested) _ **:** Pennsylvania? That’s where I was born! Hey, we have time to make a stop there, right?

**Brianna** _ (turning the steering wheel) _ **:** Yeah, we’ve got time! Where were you thinking of?

**Aquaria** _ (contemplative, slightly nervous) _ **:** Well, there was this pretty big state park that I used to visit when I was younger… I was wondering if we could visit, just real quick, for old times sake? We don’t have to spend a long time there, Brianna, I promise I-

**Brianna** _ (calmly) _ **:** Relax, Aquaria. I said it was fine already! It’ll be easy to find if it’s a state park anyway. What’s the name?

**Aquaria** _ (excited, bouncing on the couch slightly) _ **:** Ridley Creek! There’s a lot of nature, oh and there’s a part of a creek near the entrance, where we used go, and it’s really gorgeous in the winter, and… it’s just great! Thank you, Bri!

**Brianna** _(smiling at the nickname)_ **:** No problem, _Aqua._ _(Brianna puts the information into the GPS on her phone.)_ Alright, we’re en route! _(Brianna swivels the steering wheel, making the RV shake slightly.)_ How’s the coffee?

**Aquaria** _ (remembering the mug in her hands) _ **:** Oh, I almost forgot..!  _ (Aquaria takes a big swig from the cup, but only hears Brianna’s laughter when she registers the taste of the coffee.)  _ Oh my god, this is-  _ (She spits the coffee back into the cup.) _ How is it worse than you said? I thought you were just being a weak, cynical old woman, but this is literally watered down-  _ (She cuts herself off to try and wipe the taste of the coffee of her tongue.)  _ Brianna, you are such an… Ugh!  _ (Disgusted, she gets up and pours the rest down the drain.) _ What did I do to deserve that!

**Brianna** _ (laughing) _ **:** It’s what you get, after this morning! I may be a weak, cynical old woman, but also own this RV right here, so watch yourself!  _ (Seeing the humor in the situation, Aquaria begins to laugh with her.) _

**Aquaria** _ (giggling) _ **:** Fine, but you owe me a drink when we get to Ridley Creek, grandma! 

**Brianna** _ (grinning) _ **:** Then you owe me a tour, when we get there, alright, baby? 

 

_ The two laugh together, and then fall into a comfortable silence, Aquaria watching the scenery through the windshield, Brianna reaching to take a sip of coffee from the thermos. As she does, the lights begin to dim, and the curtain falls on the scene. _

 

**Act One,** **_Scene Six_ **

 

_ The curtain rises on the scene, and the lights dim on, bright and white, like a snowy or frosty day. The stage is set up to resemble a forest, with a large path passing through. Most of the trees are bare, except for a few evergreen trees. The ground has a light snowfall over it, and the bare trees carry some snow on their branches. Small sounds of the forest are a background sound, and a creek can be heard in the distance.  _

 

_ On stage left is a small stand, where a tall woman is standing. A sign on the stand reads “Velour’s Brooklyn Style Hot Chocolate! Starting at Two Fifty a Cup!” A white spread over the table has a large logo on its  middle, depicting a stylized house, with a crown for a roof, encircled by short thick lines, in primary colors. The table, true to the sign, has small pot on a gas stove, a box of ingredients and empty cups, and a menu on the table.  _

 

_ The woman behind the table is looking towards stage right, seeming to search for customers. She seems to be bald, but wears a yellow beanie, made to resemble a crown, to stay warm. She has a tight black turtleneck on, with a yellow pencil skirt to match the beanie, black tights, and a yellow knitted vest over the turtleneck. On her vest is name tag that reads, “Sasha Velour, Food/Drink Stand Owner”. Sasha also wears a bright red lipstick, red rim circular glasses, and sports thick eyebrows with a few strategically unplucked hairs in the middle. Her voice is deep and smooth, which oddly suits her. _

 

_ After a second or two, Brianna and Aquaria walk on stage from the right, their hair neatly styled, Brianna in her warm coat, pink boots, and knitted scarf, Aquaria in a gray fur coat, matching beret, a baby pink tight fitting dress, and chunky boots, the two in the middle of a conversation. Sasha spots them and looks excited. _

  
  


**Brianna** _ (looking around) _ **:** You said there were some drink stands around here?

**Aquaria** _ (craning her neck, squinting) _ **:** Last time we went here, there was one or two coffee and pastries places, but I don’t- there we go! Hot chocolate!  _ ( _ Sasha smiles widely and waves them over, and the duo jog over.)

**Sasha** _ (smiling warmly, giggling slightly) _ **:** Hi ladies! Welcome to my very own humble hot cocoa stand!  _ (She does a wide, sweeping gesture over the table.) _ My name is Sasha Velour, what can I get for you two today?

**Aquaria** _(grinning back)_ **:** Hi, Sasha, nice to meet you! I love your outfit, stunning! _(Sasha fans herself, pretending to be overcome by flattery.)_ I’m Aquaria, and this is Brianna! _(Aquaria reaches out and shakes Sasha’s hand, and Brianna does the same.)_ _She_ owes me a drink, because she gave me disgusting, just unholy coffee this morning as revenge for my way of waking her up.

**Brianna** _ (butting in, laughing) _ **:** Which, by the way, was screaming in my face.  _ (She turns to Aquaria.)  _ I won’t let you paint me as some sort of demon to strangers!  _ (Brianna turns back to Sasha, who seems amused.)  _ Anyway, she has to give me a tour around here to make up for it. So, we’re even enough.

**Sasha** _ (kindly) _ **:** Well, I’m very honored to help you two sort out your dispute, then!  _ (She looks to Aquaria.)  _ What are you thinking of?

**Aquaria** _ (smirking, looking down at the menu) _ **:** What’s the most expensive thing here, Sasha?  _ (Brianna groans, and pinches the bridge of her nose.) _

**Sasha** _ (seeing Aquaria’s plan, laughing loudly before speaking) _ **:** The Triple Pennsylvania, and you’re lucky, I only serve three a day, and you’re…  _ (She pauses to think.)  _ The first, actually.

**Aquaria** _ (reading off the menu) _ **:** “Premium Dark Chocolate Mix in a Tall Cup, Topped With Sweetened Milk Foam, Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbs, and Model White Chocolate Antlers: $6.99.” Why is it called “Triple Pennsylvania”, though?

**Sasha** _ (listing the ingredients off her fingers) _ **:** Milk foam for milk, Pennsylvania’s official beverage, cookie crumbs for chocolate chip cookies, the official food, and white chocolate antlers for white-tailed deer, the official animal. I almost did mountain laurels instead of white-tailed deer, but those turned out to deadly, so I went with antlers.

**Aquaria** _ (looking excited) _ **:** I’ll have that then, as long as you’re sure there’s no sneaky mountain laurels in there!  _ (All three laugh, and Sasha reaches under the table to pull out two collapsable chairs.) _

**Sasha** _ (handing over the chairs) _ **:** Here you are, ladies, so you can stay comfortable during the wait.  _ (Brianna and Aquaria accept, unfolding them and sitting down. Sasha reaches to grab some ingredients from the box by the table, and starts up the gas stove.) _

**Sasha** _ (mixing and adding ingredients, in a very methodical way) _ **:** So, where are you two from?  _ (She looks them up and down, spending more time on Aquaria.)  _ Not here, I’m guessing.

**Aquaria** _ (smirking up at Sasha) _ **:** Is that shade I sense?  _ (Brianna and Sasha laugh, Sasha winks and nods her head.)  _ Well, you’re right, I’m originally from here, but I was living in Brooklyn up until recently.

**Brianna** _ (watching Sasha cook, entertained) _ **:** And I was raised in Seattle, but I was living in Harlem, until a few days ago.

**Sasha** _ (intrigued, stirring the now steaming mixture) _ **:** So you’re moving house together?  _ (Brianna and Aquaria exchange a look, unsure of how to respond.)  _ I’m guessing that you two are old friends, then?

**Brianna** _ (nervous, unsure) _ **:** Well, maybe not old friends, but we’re something, sure… And about moving out-

**Aquaria** _ (less nervously than Brianna, still uncertain) _ **:** Sasha, I’ll just be honest with you,  _ (Brianna’s head whips around, looking like she could strangle Aquaria.) _ We, um, we met just a few days ago.  _ (Sasha arches an eyebrow.) _ Nothing bad, she just.. She saw me struggling and helped me out, I guess it all spiraled from there.  _ (Surprisingly to both girls, Sasha doesn’t start to scold or interrogate them at all, she just nods and smiles reassuringly.) _

**Sasha** _ (calmly, pouring out the drink into a cup) _ **:** Sounds like you’ve been very lucky to meet someone like Brianna. Don’t worry about it, I’m not about to try and convince you both to go back, or that what you did is wrong. I don’t know the details, so you know, who am I to judge?  _ (She shoots Brianna and Aquaria another smile, before gently placing the white chocolate antlers on top of the foam.)  _ Here you are, Aquaria!  _ (Sasha hands Aquaria the drink, and reaches into the ingredient basket to procure two straws.)  _ Two straws, to prevent spillage, and in case Brianna wants a try!  _ (She passes out the straws, and Aquaria takes a sip.) _

**Aquaria** _ (elated) _ **:** Sasha, this is amazing! God, Brianna, try this!  _ (They both take a sip together, and Brianna’s eyes widen and she snatches the drink away.) _

**Brianna** _ (grinning) _ **:** Mandatory taxing, pay up!  _ (She drinks more of the hot chocolate, while Aquaria crosses her arms and waits.)  _ This is fabulous, Sasha, how do you do it? 

**Sasha** _ (pretending to whisper a precious secret) _ **:** It’s one part love, two parts care, four parts passion, two parts hard work, and a dash of store bought mix. But, don’t tell anybody, I couldn’t bear to lose my booming business!  _ (Aquaria giggles, and Brianna woefully hands the drink back to Aquaria.)  _ Really, it’s just one of many part time jobs. Surprisingly, my true passion in life isn’t making hot chocolate three times a week! Actually, it’s art. My niche is probably the intersection between fashion and art, something wearable, tearable, and absolutely unbearable to look at. 

**Aquaria** _ (sipping hot cocoa between words) _ **:** So… Then… Why don’t you…  _ (She finishes and passes the drink back over to Brianna)  _ Why don’t you do that for a living? 

**Sasha** _ (looking more serious) _ **:** Currently it doesn’t pay enough, so I got permission to have a little stand here, and I also work at the fast food place across the road, and as a cashier at the grocery road up the street. _ (Brianna nods, following, but Aquaria looks slightly lost.) _ Actually, in a few days there’s a art exhibition of sorts. In Chicago, and I was going.

**Brianna** _ (intrigued) _ **:** You were?

**Sasha** _(remembering something, speaking tiredly )_ **:** _(sighs)_ I was! Shea, my fiance*, _(Aquaria makes an “aww!” sound.)_ was going to drive me out, since she’s from there, but she was practicing for a show two days ago, she’s a performer in the clubs around here, and sometimes in Chicago too, and she tripped, fell, sprained her ankle really badly, and in trying to catch herself, hurt her wrist too. _(Both girls wince.)_ She has to rest for a few days minimum, so I was going to drive myself, naturally. But then, my friend, well, close enough, Valentina, wanted to borrow the car for day, so we lent it to her, but today we find out she got it towed! Luckily, she’ll pay for it, but the car will only be back tomorrow night, which is too late! My best chance is probably hitchhiking, but Shea is worried about that, and she’s already fed up with being on bed rest, so I don’t want to bother her any further. _(Sasha looks away, seeming melancholy.)_ I guess this time just isn’t it. _(She notices the look on Brianna and Aquaria’s faces.)_ Sorry, was that too heavy? I guess a free listening session of all my problems is on the menu today! 

 

_ There is an awkward silence for a second, where Brianna sips slowly at the hot chocolate through the straw, and Aquaria stares blankly at Sasha, who look unwaveringly back. Then, Aquaria’s eyes light up. _

 

**Aquaria** _ (excitedly, like she just won the mental lottery) _ **:** I’ve got it! It’s simple, so obvious! If you have to leave today, and there’s no way you can get yourself there, then we’ll take you! _ (Brianna and Sasha begin to protest, but Aquaria shushes them.) _ Brianna, you already took me, why don’t we help her out! It’s on the way, isn’t it? And Sasha, sure, we just met, but that seems to be the way it works out sometimes! And, it’s not hitchhiking if you know us, even if it’s just a little! I promise, we aren’t murders or kidnappers, right?  _ (She looks at Brianna to back her up, but Brianna is staring at Aquaria as if she’s an alien that just dropped from the sky and landed right next to her. That is to say, with disbelief and immense worry.)  _ Well, I, for one, am sure that I’m not a murderer. Also, we-

**Brianna** _(in disbelief)_ **:** Aquaria, that’s _my_ RV you’re offering up to a complete stranger, no offense, Sasha.

**Sasha** _ (slightly confused by this whole interaction):  _ … None taken.

**Brianna** _ (mildly annoyed) _ **:** So don’t go around acting like you’re in charge of what I do with my vehicle,  _ (Aquaria registers how rude her assumption and offer was, shifting her gaze around the scene and playing with the same strand of her hair.)  _ before even asking my for damn opinion. You also just  _ assumed  _ Sasha would be okay with this!  _ And  _ that I wouldn’t mind having her stay, not that I do, just don’t be so… immature and reckless, god.  _ (Aquaria stiffens, and stares pointedly at the gravel ground. Brianna doesn’t notice this and begins to stand, and tugs on Aquaria’s jacket in an attempt to make her move. She doesn’t. Brianna, sighing, turns to Sasha instead. )  _ I’m sorry to bother you like this, Sasha, I-

**Sasha** _ (interrupting, glancing at Aquaria’s expression, grimacing) _ **:** Actually, Brianna, if you really don’t mind, it would actually be perfect if you could manage to drive me there. I’ll pay for all expenses on the way there. Aquaria’s suggestion is really creative, and so sweet of her, but it is ultimately your RV, your choice.  _ (Sasha reaches down and pats Aquaria on the shoulder, prompting her to take a deep breath in and refocus her eyes.) _

**Brianna** _ (surprised, put on the spot) _ **:** I… I mean if you do want to… I guess it is a bit cramped, er, but you’re paying? It can’t hurt… For one night only?

**Sasha** _ (smiling calmly) _ **:** If we leave today.

**Brianna** _ (composing herself) _ **:** Well, alright then, if you’re sure. How does meeting at the park’s gates at 5 p.m. sound?

**Sasha** _ (in a light tone of voice, coaxing Aquaria up, who is still refusing to look at Brianna) _ **:** Sounds great!  _ (She whispers something in Aquaria’s ear and gives her a gentle push toward Brianna. Seeing this, a look of worry blooms on Brianna’s face, but it is quickly pushed aside by something more stony and cold.)  _ I’ll see you two later!  _ (Brianna takes Aquaria’s arm, which tenses, and starts to pull her off stage right.)  _

**Brianna** _ (calling out) _ **:** Goodbye! At 5 p.m., then!

 

_ The two girls walk off stage right, Aquaria moving reluctantly, eyes staring at the ground, and Brianna looking serious. Sasha looks after them, brow furrowed, before moving back to her original position behind the stand, still looking after them. The lights dim and the background sound fades out, and the curtain falls on the scene. _

 

**Act One,** **_Scene Seven_ **

 

_ The curtain rises on the scene, and the lights dim on, a yellowish color, like a room in the evening or night. The scene is once again set up as Brianna’s RV, and there are only minor changes. The clock on the wall reads a new time, 8:30 p.m. There is a small duffel bag by the main door, with a tag that reads, “Velour, Sasha”,  and other information. The rumble of the car engine and the sound of a shower mix together in the background. _

 

_ Brianna sits in the car seat, eyes on the road, one hand on the steering wheel, and Sasha sits in the passenger seat beside her. They have both changed into more casual clothes, Brianna in a loose pink dress, and Sasha in a pinstripe pajama set. Sasha still has her red glasses on, and both have removed any makeup they were wearing. The two are speaking in hushed voices. _

 

**Sasha** _ (concerned, hushed) _ **:** Look Brianna, all I’m saying is that she didn’t mean it that way!

**Brianna** _ (whispered, angrily) _ **:** Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t! All I’m saying is that she acts like such a brat sometimes! _ (In the background, the sound of the shower running stops. Brianna and Sasha don’t seem to notice.) _

**Sasha** _ (pleading, with more volume) _ **:** Can’t you just apologize for that comment about her being, “Immature and reckless,” you don’t have to take back anything else you said! Just say you’re sorry for the hurtful and inaccurate things you said to her!

**Brianna** _ (loudly, harshly) _ **:** I might have phrased what I said wrong, but I stand by what I said! Aquaria is-

_ At that moment, the bathroom door opens and Aquaria emerges, a towel draped over her head to which covers her hair and some of her face, mini shorts, and a large sweater. Brianna and Sasha freeze, and Aquaria looks at them, arms folded. The tension is so thick you could cut it straight through with a knife, and for a second no one seems to breathe or blink. But, then, Aquaria shifts slightly, which moves the towel just slightly away from her face. She looks wrecked, her eyes are puffy and red, mouth trembling, and tears threatening to spill, for not the first time today. The others look away, Sasha looking nervous and worried, glancing back, but Brianna keeps her eyes on the road. Only her face reveals the regret that she feels, too late. _

_ Aquaria suddenly begins to move, stumbling a little, to the the bed, dropping the towel on the ground, and crawling under the blankets. The room remains silent as Aquaria lays in bed, facing the audience, and squeezes her eyes shut, letting one tear escape before letting out a small whimper and burying her head under the covers. After a second, Sasha looks over at Brianna, her mouth in a firm line, giving her a disapproving glance. Brianna seems to shrivel and shrink under it, briefly looking up at lump in the bed that is Aquaria through rear view mirror. She sighs under her breath, and looks back at the street, shame written all over her face. _

 

_ Slowly the lights dim to black, all except for a small spotlight on Aquaria and the bed, which disappears a few seconds slower than the other lights. Then, the stage is engulfed with complete darkness and silence, but the curtain does not fall. After a few seconds, sounds can be heard, which get louder and louder in volume. The continuous whoosh of wind intermixed with the white noise of blurred conversations and other voices play for several seconds, growing to a overwhelming buzz of noise before a cry of pain is heard, in Aquaria’s voice. The sounds then abruptly stop, and a bright light fills stage, blinding for a second. _

 

_ Aquaria stands center stage, wearing the same outfit as before, eyes still puffy, hair a mess, tear tracks on her cheeks. The set behind her is a blank white wall, with the bed she fell asleep in positioned sideways behind her, and a clock on the wall behind the bed, its hands spinning back in time at an alarming speed. Aquaria lifts her hand out to the audience, staring at them, as if asking if the come with her. The eye contact is held for an agonizing second, but the hand suddenly drops to her side, and she looks frantically around the room, stumbling backwards slowly, then with more haste, before she falls into the bed behind her. As her back hits the mattress, the lights all turn off at once, sending the stage into darkness once again. A second before the curtain falls, Aquaria’s voice is heard again, but this time she speaks. _

 

**Aquaria** _ (in a soft tone, yet echoing around the stage and theater) _ **:** Go back.

 

_ The curtain falls abruptly on the scene, as Aquaria’s voice slowly fades out. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, then! An awful cliffhanger for you all. For anyone that's confused, or 99% of the readers, the ending was my overly dramatic way of starting a flashback, which will be in the next chapter. Sorry for all the vagueness!
> 
> Leave a comment, or don't. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter, which should be out around the end of this weekend...


	3. Act One, Scene Eight to Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late update!
> 
> So this chapter will be a flashback of some parts of Aquaria's past!
> 
> Disclaimer: There is cheating(in relationships) and homophobia in this chapter. Sharon and Alaska are together, briefly. If this is something you don't want to see, then don't read it. I personally don't like writing couples who broke up in real life in relationships, but it was kind of necessary for the story. And remember, I'm not trying to write what I think actually happened in real life, or how I think any of the real people act together. It's purely fiction, based off the characters they portray in drag, and pretty loosely so, for some people. Just wanted to clarify.
> 
>  
> 
> Alrighty, let's go!

**Act One,** **_Scene Eight_ **

 

_ The curtains rise on the scene, and the lights dim slowly on, a pale, dull light, in contrast to the colorful surroundings. The stage is set up to look like the playground of an elementary school or kindergarten, with a small red slide, a blue two-seat swing set, and yellow sandbox. The ground is dusty, and the playground is surrounded by a green chain link fence. Some toys, rubber balls , shovels and pails, dirty dolls, are scattered around the playground. A large tree is in the right corner of the playground, with some branches low to the ground, and some of the tree sticks over the nearby  fence. _

 

_ Several children run around the stage, playing with toys or on the park equipment, but a few children stand still, looking curiously on at the scene at hand. In the playground’s center stands a teacher, a middle aged woman, with a small girl, of about nine years, crouching in front of her, staring at the ground. Another teacher, this one a slightly younger male, stands to the side of the scene, also watching. The female teacher, who looks like a stern aunt, is speaking to the child, with an effort to stay calm. _

 

**Female Teacher** _ ( trying to pull the girl up) _ **:** Come on Aquaria, get up, stop sulking. You know what you did was wrong!

__

_ The little girl looks up, revealing her face and showing herself to be a much younger Aquaria. Her curly hair, now shoulder length, is slightly matted, her face is pinched up, with tears in her eyes. She looks up at her teacher and peers for a second before slowly standing up. There is dust on her clothes, and in her arms is a scratched up barbie doll. _

 

**Child Aquaria** _ (angrily) _ **:** But, but I didn’t do anything! They  _ (She points at a group of kids who look up, startled.)  _ took May’s doll, and threw it  _ (Aquaria mimes throwing the doll at the tree.)  _ into the tree! I was just-

**Female Teacher** _ (exasperated, interrupting) _ **:** And you went and climbed up the tree to get it, which you know is not allowed! You should have come to me first!  _ (All the children sit quietly now, watching the disagreement.) _

**Child Aquaria** _ (indignantly) _ **:** I did! You didn’t listen, you were too busy talking with Mr. James!  _ (Mr. James, the teacher on the opposite side of the playground, stifles a laugh. He quickly shuts up after a glare from the other teacher.)  _ I had to get it, May doesn’t know how to climb trees, and she definitely would have fallen! (A girl with pigtails, May, who was watching from the side lines, nods intensely.) Besides, you couldn’t have gotten it anyway, you’re too ol-

**Female Teacher** _ (turning red, cutting Aquaria off) _ **:** That’s enough of that, Aquaria! You should know better, you’re in fourth grade, you’re not a kindergartener. There’s no excuse to be so _ immature _ !  _ (Aquaria looks shocked and ashamed, again looking down at the ground.)  _ You’ll be spending recess inside for the next few days, until you can learn to think before you act, and not be so  _ reckless _ !  _ (She begins to usher Aquaria offstage and she disappears behind the curtain, but Aquaria stops and looks back first.) _

**Child Aquaria** _ (with slight hope, staring back at her class) _ **:** But, but what about them? Don’t they get in trouble too? They were the ones who started it!  _ ( A group of kids stealing glances at Aquaria and the teacher look up, spooked.) _ They stole her doll and, and called her-

**Female Teacher** _ (grabbing Aquaria’s arm, pulling her offstage) _ **:** I said, you’ll be spending recess inside! 

  
  


_ Aquaria looks back helplessly at the students and teacher, who look away, besides May, who stares after her, worried. Slowly, the rest of the students go back to their play, gossiping quietly, Mr. James watching calmly from the sidelines. The previous situation seems has been swept under the rug, the only one still shocked is May, who sits on the ground, now gazing up at the tree. The lights dim to black, and the curtains fall on the scene. _

 

**Act One, Scene Nine**

 

_ The curtain rises on the scene, and the lights dim on, the same washed out color as the scene before it, though significantly less bright. The stage resembles a small, cramped apartment living room.  Although the space is small, it is set up as nicely as it can be, with a worn sofa and small television on one side of the room, and a neat bookshelf and cupboards on the other side. Two doors are on either side of the room, both closed. There are also two windows , which have the blinds open, showing it to be night outside, and the main source of light is the glow of the television screen. The sound of a television show plays lowly in the background.There are lots of framed photographs on the wall, many showing a young Aquaria, but some include two blonde women as well, presumably her mothers, Sharon and Alaska.  _

 

_ One of the women in the photos lounges on the couch, watching the tv, remote in hand. She switches the channel once, twice, three times before tossing the remote to the floor and letting the TV play in the background. The woman, wearing glasses and a work uniform, pencil skirt and blouse, stares at the ceiling, eyes blank. There is a pause before the creak of a door is heard, and Aquaria steps on stage. She looks much older than she was in the previous scene, about 12 or 13, and she is dressed in pyjamas. Quietly,  she tiptoes over to the woman. _

 

**Teenage Aquaria** _ (softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder) _ **:** Mom? Are you okay?  _ (Aquaria’s mother, Sharon, sighs, rubbing her eyes, and sitting up slightly.)   _ You know, it’s almost 12. Shouldn’t you be in bed?

**Sharon** _ (putting on a grin, straightening her posture) _ **:** Shouldn’t you? I just got home, and I’m enjoying some high quality television before bed.

**Teenage Aquaria** _ (Sitting down next to her mother) _ **:** Whatever you say then. Still, sleep is better than  _ (She glances at the TV screen, where an infomercial is blaring.)  _ whatever that is. Come on, mom, get up.

**Sharon** _ (smiling fakely, staring at one of the doors) _ **:** Alright, honey, I’ll go to bed soon. I just… I need to wait for something, someone.

**Teenage Aquaria** _(following her mother’s gaze, looking worried)_ **:** It’s Alaska, isn’t it? Mom, you’re overreacting, you know she works late. Especially on Fridays, remember?

**Sharon** _ (gritting her teeth, grimacing) _ **:** Oh, I know. I’m just not sure…  If it’s work that she’s doing.  _ (She shakes her head quickly, and composes herself.)  _ Just go to bed, Aquaria. 

**Teenage Aquaria** _ (confused, slightly mad, standing up) _ **:** Mom, you know she wouldn’t do anything like that! Alaska, Alaska loves you! She loves  _ us _ , she would never-

 

_ At the moment, the door the two were looking at earlier open gently, and Alaska slips into the room, but stops when she sees the two on the couch. Her normally neat waved hair is messy, her dress, which is too nice for work, is wrinkled, and she holds her stiletto heels in her hands. Alaska’s makeup is slightly smudged, and she stands awkwardly in front of them, trying to straighten her outfit. There is a thick silence for a few seconds before Sharon speaks. _

 

**Sharon** _ (in an overly calm voice) _ **:** It’s nice to see you home, Alaska. How was… work? _ (Alaska shrinks, avoiding the piercing gaze of both Sharon and Aquaria.) _

**Alaska** _ (slowly, nervously) _ **:** Oh, well, it was good… I, uh-

**Sharon** _ (getting up, shaking slightly) _ **:** I know, I know what you did, what you’ve been doing! Why, Alaska, why?  _ (Alaska backs away from the advancing Sharon, back hitting the wall, and Aquaria begins to stand, eyes wide, hand over her mouth.) _

**Teenage Aquaria** _ (looking sick, speaking quietly) _ **:** Alaska, you didn’t really, did you? You…  _ (Her voice fades out, seeing Alaska look away, guilty eyes meeting the floor.)  _

**Sharon** _ (pointing at Alaska, raising her voice in anger) _ **:** Get out. Get out, now! Get out of my house! Liar! Cheater! Don’t ever talk to me again, get out!  _ (Alaska scrambles to the door, about to leave, but Aquaria suddenly runs up to the door as well, blocking it.) _

**Teenage Aquaria** _ (yelling, starting to tear up) _ **:** Wait, wait, Mom, Alaska, don’t! Don’t leave, don’t!  _ (She clutches onto Alaska, looking scared.)  _ Did you really..? Alaska? (Alaska, who has tears streaking down her cheeks, nods softly. Aquaria makes a choking sound, and hugs Alaska tighter.)

**Alaska** _ (quietly, voice cracking, glancing at the two others) _ **:** I’m, I’m so sorry, Aquaria… Sharon.  _ (Sharon watches the exchange quietly, then sighs heavily, and rubs her eyes under her glasses.) _

**Sharon** _ (tiredly, eyes still burning) _ **:** Fine. We’ll talk tomorrow. But, you sleep here.  _ (She points at the couch.)  _ Aquaria, come with me.  _ (Sharon grabs Aquaria’s arm, pulling her to the door Aquaria came from earlier. Before leaving the stage, Sharon leans backs on stage.)  _ Don’t think I’m doing this for you, you sorry excuse for a wife. It’s for her. Maybe you should have thought of her before you spent every Friday like this.  _ (With that, she pulls Aquaria offstage, and Aquaria sneaks a glance back before she leaves. She mouths something at Alaska, a goodbye.) _

 

_ Alaska stares after them, immobile, and the door shuts with a bang. She stands still for a few seconds, but then moves, zombie like, to the sofa, and collapses on it. She holds her face in her hands, the white noise of the TV audible again. The lights dim, and the curtain falls on the scene, the sound of the TV fading out slowly. _

  
  


**Act One, Scene Ten**

 

_ The curtain rises on the scene, and the lights turn on, a similar pale dull light as the scene before, this time more bright. The stage is set up as a principal's office, kept in a very meticulous manner, everything in its place. There is a large wooden door in the office’s front, and a matching desk on the opposite end of the room. Although it is shining and clean, it doesn’t seem to be lived in or cared for much, kept the same way for years. In the desk’s chair sits the school’s principal, a balding man with wire glasses and an mismatched suit, average height and heavyset. The nameplate on his desk reads “Principal Moore”, and he sits with his hands folded on the desk in front of him. Principal Moore stares at his hands, but glances periodically at his watch and at the door in front of him. Then, he picks up a paper, seeming to scan it, quickly pulling out a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiping his brow, before placing the paper down again.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         _

_ Footsteps can then be heard in the distance, and Principal Moore straightens his suit jacket and fixes his posture. The wooden doors are pushed open, and in walks Aquaria, much closer to her current age, around 16 or 17 years old. Her curly hair is in a messy bun, and she wears blue tracksuit with white stripes up the sides. She holds herself confidently, but her speech gives away her confusion. _

**Principal Moore** _ (calmly, with authority) _ **:** Aquaria, sit down, please.

**Aquaria** _(nervously, taking a seat)_ **:** Ah, um, thank you… 

**Principal Moore** _ (looking down at the paper and back and Aquaria, scrutinizing) _ **:** Well... Do you have any idea why you’re here, Aquaria?

**Aquaria** _ (confused, nervously) _ **:** There’s no reason I’m aware of? As far as I know, I had, I had… a normal day, sir.

**Principal Moore** _ (looking strangely at Aquaria) _ **:** So there’s  _ nothing _ you’ve done today that could be considered disruptive or inappropriate?

**Aquaria** _ (racking her brains) _ **:** No?

**Principal Moore** _ (slightly exasperated) _ **:** Aquaria, you’re here because of your disorderly conduct earlier this afternoon. Any ideas now?

**Aquaria** _ (now equally annoyed and confused) _ **:** No, sir. Like I said,  I don’t recall anything that I did today that could be called that.

**Principal Moore** _ (sighing, pushing the paper to Aquaria) _ **:** Here, then. Maybe this will jog your memory.  _ (Aquaria takes the paper and begins to read, her face losing color and growing tense.) _

**Aquaria** _ (reading aloud, her voice stiff) _ **:** Aquaria Palandrani… Was showing public displays of affection to another  _ female _ student in school courtyard… Highly inappropriate, disruptive, could be considered some sort of statement…? What?

**Principal Moore** _ (smiling slightly, speaking loud and clear) _ **:** Remember now? Now, of course, as you understand, this sort of behavior is not to be-

**Aquaria** _ (angrily interrupting, trying to speak calmly) _ **:** With all due respect, we were only holding hands! How is that an issue?

**Principal Moore** _ (still calm) _ **:** Ah, but here it says otherwise. You kissed her? And flaunted your relationship openly, according to what I’m reading.

**Aquaria** _ (shocked, still trying to stay respectful) _ **:** How is that a issue, sir? There were other couples there as well, we weren’t  _ flaunting  _ anything! So why are we being singled out? And, from what I remember, PDA, unless it was in a very sexual manner, isn’t a crime here? And why am I the only one in this meeting?

**Principal Moore** _ (pushing up his glasses, looking annoyed) _ **:** Your… partner… is having a separate meeting with me. And you two are a  _ special case _ , in our eyes.

**Aquaria** _ (losing her cool) _ **:**  A  _ special case _ ? We’re no different than anyone else there! You’re discriminating, plain and simple! This shouldn’t be an problem!

**Principal Moore** _ (exasperated) _ **:** You two were disturbing the other students! It could influencing them to act similarly! And, this kind of behavior, in this current environment, it’s… it could be considered a political statement!

**Aquaria** _(sharply, angrily)_ **:** Our existence isn’t peer pressure or political! You all are the ones politicizing this! We both haven’t done anything to deserve this! This is ridiculous! I can’t believe you’d be so bigoted to say-

**Principal Moore** _ (standing up and interrupting Aquaria, raising his voice) _ **:** Aquaria, be quiet! This isn’t negotiable! What you and that girl were doing was a  _ reckless  _ and inappropriate display of…  _ (He sits down, wiping his brow, and Aquaria sits silent, staring at the floor.)  _ You, Aquaria, are acting very  _ immature _ , and I expect you to listen to me. Without interruption, please.  _ (Aquaria doesn’t move, sitting stiff like a board.)  _ You two will be receiving a weeks worth of detention, and the school will consider calling your parents in if this happens again. However,  _ (He smiles widely, leaning back in his chair.)  _ you will have an extra, hm, two weeks of detention for your behavior today.  _ (Aquaria’s eyes widen, but she keeps her mouth shut.)  _ Starting tomorrow. Both recess periods.  _ (Principal Moore folds his hands on the table, and smiles again.)  _ Also, we’ll be putting this on your file. Thank you for your time, Aquaria.

 

_ Silently, Aquaria nods and stands, turning on her heels and rushing out of the room, body tight. The door shuts with a bang, and the principal jumps slightly. There is silence for a few seconds before the principal picks up a phone on the desk and presses the receiver to his ear. _

 

**Principal Moore** _ (straightening up in his seat, smoothing his suit) _ **:** Bring in Mayhem, yes, May, would you? I finished with Aquaria. Thank you.

 

_ He hangs up abruptly, and then looks to the door, preparing himself for the next meeting. Then footsteps are heard again, and as the sound of a knock on the door is heard, the stage goes black, and the curtain falls on the scene. _

  
  


**Act One,** **_Scene Eleven_ **

 

_ The curtain rises in the scene, and the lights turn on, dim, but not washed out anymore. The stage is set up the same as scene nine, Aquaria’s apartment living room. This time, the outside hallway of the apartment is also visible, connect to the door on stage left. The room itself is set up the mostly the same, except for a photo of Aquaria with Sharon and Alaska at her graduation, next to a framed diploma. The TV is also a newer model, the couch has a coffee table, and the room has the blinds open, daylight streaming through.  _

 

_ On the sofa sits Aquaria, writing on a notepad. She wears the same clothes as scene four, and luggage is piled on the floor next to her. Aquaria writes for several seconds before a banging noise is heard from somewhere offstage, and she jumps in her seat, looking up at the door. Nervous, she sits still for a few seconds, then relaxes, letting out a sigh. She glances to the door that leads out of the house, then back to the one where the noise came from. Quickly, she hunches over the writing pad and continues making a note for a few more seconds, looking up guiltily at the room when she’s finished. Aquaria stands shakily, ripping out the page from the note, and dropping it on the coffee table. She tosses the notepad next to it, and grabs her luggage, slowly walking to the door leading outside. Hand on the door knob, she looks back to room around her, avoiding the pictures on the wall. _

 

**Aquaria** _ (whispering, slowly turning back to the door) _ **:** Mom, Alaska, I’m sorry. But, I have to… I have to, it’s what’s best.

 

_ With that, she pushes the door open, pausing when it creaks, and walks out of the room and outside. Just as she shuts the front door, the other door inside the room opens, and Sharon walks in, wearing work clothes again, carrying a briefcase. Aquaria, hearing this, freezes, back against the door. _

 

**Sharon** _ (looking around the room, slightly confused) _ **:** Aquaria, honey, I’m off to work…  _ (She steps further into the room, not yet concerned.)  _ Aqua? I thought I heard her over here, but…  __

 

_ She walks towards the door, shrugging, but she happens to see the note on the table. Raising her eyebrows, Sharon walks over and picks up the paper. Sharon reads the first line, and her face loses all color, and she drops her briefcase. She grasps at the paper, holding it close to her as she reads, her legs giving out half way through, falling onto the couch. She sits where Aquaria sat just a minute ago, unknowingly, desperately reading the last lines of the note. Outside, Aquaria seems to realise what has happened, and covers her mouth in shock, but makes no move to open the door. Sharon, seeing the ending, holds the paper to her heart, staring blankly in front of her. Tears well in her eyes, and she suddenly curls in on herself. _

 

**Sharon** _ (crying, choking on her words) _ **:** No, no, no, no! Aquaria, my Aquaria, you wouldn’t… Not now, why..?!  _ (She sobs harder, still holding the paper close. Aquaria, just a few steps away, hears her mother inside, and begins to cry, silently.)  _ It’s not safe, and she’s just… she’s so young! What have I done, Aquaria’s gone, what have I done?!  _ (Sharon gets up shakily, looking around, eyes landing on the door outside.)  _ I have to find her, I have to! She can’t be long gone! Maybe she’s just outside and… 

 

_ Sharon walks slowly to the door, and Aquaria, hearing this, grabs her bags and runs, tears streaming down her face, and leaves off stage left. The second Sharon opens the front door is the exact moment Aquaria’s bag disappears offstage. All Sharon’s eager eyes are greeted with is stage, empty, except for her. She falls to the ground, staring offstage, almost like she could see Aquaria, and lets out a cry of despair. Sharon sits crumpled in the doorway for several seconds, sobbing, seeing the reality of the situation. Suddenly, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a mobile phone. She frantically presses buttons, and the phone starts to ring. As she begins to stand, Sharon presses the phone to her ear, tears still falling. Her eyes light up when the phone stops ringing, the other side picking up. _

 

**Sharon** _ (raspily, softly) _ **:** Alaska? It’s… It’s Aquaria.

 

_ As she speaks the lights begin to dim, the stage fully dark as Sharon’s voice fades out. After a few seconds of silence, the wind and white noise begins to play again, just like when the flashback began. Then, just as the sounds reach their peak in volume, they stop, interrupted by a distorted voice, like one heard while under water. There is silence for a second, but then the voice speaks again, less jumbled, but still too distorted to understand. The voice fades out, but then is heard for the third time, now as clear as glass.  _

 

**Brianna** _ (yelling, voice echoing around) _ **:** Aquaria?! Wake up!

 

_ At that moment, white light flashes over the stage, only for a split second, showing Aquaria in the centre, dressed in the clothes from scene seven. Then, darkness falls over the stage again, swallowing up the stage. The curtain falls abruptly on the scene. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, despite the lack of editing! more out soon! drop a comment, I'll definitely read it and respond!


	4. Act Two, Scene One to Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story!
> 
> Sorry to anyone who was here for the original tags, I had to cut a lot of scenes and characters because of time restraints at school! Like, I had about ten scenes that got axed in the process of finishing this...
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the final scenes of the story, with more romance? than ever before!
> 
> Also, there is a short epilogue coming as well!

**Act Two,** **_Scene One_ **

 

_ The curtain rises on the scene, and the lights turn on, but just barely, only a little bit of light illuminating the scene. The stage is set up as the familiar RV, and the characters are back in the present, the same time as scene seven. The clock in the RV reads 3:15 a.m, and the sound of the engine is gone. On the couch, covered in blankets, is Sasha, sound asleep. Aquaria lies asleep in the bed, tossing and turning, mumbling, like she’s having a nightmare. Brianna stands over her, shaking her lightly, trying to wake her up.   _

 

**Brianna** _ (whispering) _ **:** Aquaria?! Are you okay?  _ (Aquaria doesn’t wake up, but her face screws up, and she whines, making Brianna look relieved.)  _ Aqua? You need to wake up! You’re having a nightmare! _ (Aquaria makes a sound like a sob, and starts to stir, and Brianna shakes her harder, sitting down on the bed next to her.)  _ Aquaria, wake up! 

 

_ Suddenly, Aquaria’s eyes open, and she takes in a large gasp of air, jerking up. Brianna holds her up, and Aquaria looks around frantically, taking shaky breaths. Finally, their eyes meet, and upon looking at Brianna,  Aquaria starts to tear up. Brianna looks unsure, supporting Aquaria with her arms, but not getting too close. _

 

**Brianna** _ (softly, nervously) _ **:** Uh… You okay there? _ (Without warning, Aquaria hugs Brianna, holding her tightly, as if for dear life. Brianna bristles at the touch, but then notices the silent tears trailing down Aquaria cheeks.)  _ What’s wrong, Aquaria? Is it… your nightmare?  _ (There is no answer, but Aquaria seems to squeeze Brianna impossibly tighter. Brianna sighs, and they stay like this for several seconds, embracing in the dark. Then, Aquaria pulls back slightly, enough for them to see each other’s faces.) _

**Aquaria** _ (choked up, sniffing) _ **:** You’re… You’re stupid.  _ (Brianna raises her eyebrows.)  _ You’re so dumb, gosh, you’re so mean too, did you know that?  _ (Brianna looks ashamed, but she offers an apologetic look to Aquaria.)  _ Ugh, you’re the worst.  _ (Then, Aquaria, laughing softly, hugs her again, burying her head in Brianna’s shoulder.)  _ The absolute worst. But,  _ (She sighs under her breath.)  _ I forgive you, maybe.

**Brianna** _ (breaking the hug, to look Aquaria in the eyes) _ **:** You don’t have to forgive me, actually. I thought about it. What I said earlier. Sasha helped me realize, stop being so hard headed, I guess. It was uncalled for, what I said,  you were just trying to be helpful. And I… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. You’re not immature, you’re not reckless, you’re not dumb, you’re not thoughtless, you’re just fine. Honestly.  _ (Aquaria opens her mouth to speak, but Brianna shushes her.)  _ But, you don’t have to accept my apology, you don’t. If it helps. I just needed to say it. It was really weighing on me, and you looked so rough. Just know, I take it all back.  _ (Brianna then pulls Aquaria into a hug, and raises a hand to her own eyes, to see that she has started crying as well. Together, they sit together, holding each other crying quietly.)  _

**Aquaria** _ (laughing through the tears) _ **:** What are we even crying about, again? How did we even get here? Where are we? 

**Brianna** _ (chuckling along with her) _ **:** Well, that’s me being an asshole* for no good reason, me trusting a random kid I met on the streets, and Ohio! It’s always Ohio, isn’t it?  _ (The two burst out laughing, but go quiet when Sasha stirs on the couch, grumbling and rolling over. At this, the two start laughing again, like little girls at a slumber party, this time muffling the sound with their palms. After a few seconds they go quiet, tired out.)  _ Anyway, it’s late. Like, kids your age should be asleep, late.

**Aquaria** _ (still giggly, going back under the covers) _ **:** Geez, fine,  _ mom _ , goodnight! We can talk more about… tonight, yesterday, just everything, in the morning.

**Brianna** _ (smiling gently, going under the blankets on the right side of the bed) _ **:** I’ll hold you to it. Goodnight, Aqua.

**Aquaria** (whispering, just barely audible) **:** Goodnight, Bri… And I forgive you, by the way.

 

_ With that, Aquaria pulls the covers up over her head, and Brianna lets a faint smile show, before closing her eyes. The lights dim to black, and the curtain falls on the scene. _

  
  


**Act Two,** **_Scene Two_ **

  
  


_ The curtain rises on the scene, bright morning light filling the stage. Once again, the stage is set up as Brianna’s RV, and the clock on the wall reads 3:50 p.m. Sasha is sitting on the couch in her pinstripe pyjamas, applying makeup in a mirror, a colorful and textured outfit laid out next to her. Brianna sits at the wheel as usual, hair done up, clad in a satiny pink strapless top and black jeans. Aquaria sits beside her, in the passenger seat, wearing a more casual outfit, a wide leg pant, coca cola tee, and hoop earrings. All of them are chatting animatedly, but Aquaria is speaking more than anyone else. _

 

**Aquaria** _ (laughing, speaking with her hands) _ **:** Anyway, like I said, I don’t define fashion, fashion is defined by me! Plain and simple!

**Sasha** _ (keeping a straight face, applying eyeliner) _ **:** Thank you, Jonbenet Ramsey.  _ (Everyone bursts into laughter, even Sasha, who nearly avoids drawing a giant stripe across her face.) _

**Brianna** _ (happily, focused on the road) _ **:** So, Sasha, what is it exactly that you’re doing tonight? A performance or just a gallery thing? Or a runway?

**Sasha** _ (thoughtfully, speaking slowly as she continues doing her makeup) _ **:** Well… It’s a performance, definitely. I’m presenting a outfit I co-designed, but not in the normal runway style, more of story based routine following both the outfit’s look and a song by Allie X, this Canadian singer-songwriter. The song is called Alexandra, and my performance features a doll, a music box, and some inner struggles. It’s got a melancholy overtone, but there are plenty of funny and powerful moments, too. It’s right after the opening act of the whole show, it's about seven minutes long. I really… Well, I did work on this for a long time, and it’s my debut, I’m just really... _ charged _ with anticipation! Or maybe just anxiety.  _ (The three chuckle.)  _ It’s like mommy’s taking me to church for the first time, that’s the exact feeling of… all this!  _ (She turns around in her seat, facing Aquaria, showing off her finished makeup.) _

**Aquaria** _ (bouncing up and down in her seat) _ **:** Yes, girl! Yes, Sasha! A reigning queen, off to slay and get pay!

**Brianna** _ (looking at Sasha through the rear view mirror) _ **:** Shablam! A brand new Sasha!

**Sasha** _ (giggling) _ **:** Once I put on that outfit, I’ll be your thinking queen, who speaks to the heart, stranger than fiction, better than art!  _ (She takes a blue and white, pope-like, hat from the clothes stack, places it on her head, and twirls around. Aquaria eggs her on from the front seat and Brianna dissolves into laughter.) _

**Brianna** _ (trying to stop laughing) _ **:** I hope you’re ready to go then, Sasha, because we’ll be there in five or so minutes!

**Aquaria** _ (looking horror struck) _ **:** Oh my god, we don’t even have your number! How else do we see an exclusive clip of your act, know the all the hottest tea when you get famous, or meet up with you and the wife* in two or so years, when we’re all successful and rolling in cash? 

**Brianna** _ (grinning) _ **:** Easy solution, carrier pigeon!  _ (Aquaria punches Brianna’s arm, and scowls at her.)  _ Hey now, maybe killing the driver isn’t the best course of action, for everyone involved.

**Aquaria** _ (rolling her eyes) _ **:** Whatever, Bri. Anyhow, give me your phone, Sasha!

 

_ Sasha digs in a bag for her phone and hands it to Aquaria, before starting to pack up. Aquaria hums in response, tapping away on both phones for several seconds, then tossing Sasha’s phone on the couch. Zipping up the duffel bag, Sasha grabs her phone and pockets it, shooting Aquaria a grin. _

 

**Sasha** _ (standing up, stretching gently) _ **:** I’ll make sure to get some top notch footage, Aquaria, hand on my heart.  _ (She places a hand over where her heart should be, but pretends it’s gone missing, and pats around her chest and torso. With fake shock on her face, she shrugs heavily.) _ Or whatever’s left of it, I suppose.

 

_ Just then, the engine turns off, and Briann unbuckles her seatbelt, Aquaria jumping out of her seat. Aquaria makes a beeline to Sasha, hugging the much taller girl, and Brianna joins. They all keep the group hug for a few seconds, and then separate, Sasha grabbing her bags and heading to the door. _

 

**Sasha** _ (genuinely touched, full of happiness) _ **:** Thank you both so much, for everything! Brianna, thank you for letting me in and driving me all the way out, and Aquaria, thank you so much for your suggestion. It was hard, but we made it! Good luck for the trip, you two, best wishes!  _ (She waves excitedly at the duo as she steps offstage, out the RV door, and the lights beginning to dim.)  _ Until we meet again!

 

_ With that, the lights shut off, and the curtain falls on the stage. _

  
  


**Act Two,** **_Scene Three_ **

 

_ The curtains rise on the scene, and a strong yellow light fills the stage. The stage is set up like a small town diner, three spacious booths, red walls and chairs, large open windows,checkered black and white tiles.  Metal pendant lights hang from the ceiling, emitting a soft orange glow. Some paints chips off the walls and window frames, and the faux leather seats are worn, but it only adds to the nostalgic feeling of the establishment.  The booth in the middle is occupied by Brianna and Aquaria, and the other two booths have other customers sitting in them, eating their meals. The table on stage left seats a small family with two kids, and the other table has a old couple. _

 

_ In the center, Brianna and Aquaria are studying the menus, discussing the options quietly. Brianna has on an all baby pink outfit, pencil skirt, blazer, and blouse, with white accents. Aquaria wears a tight blue dress with a halter neck and bubble skirt, with chunky patterned belt around her waist. Her hair is tied up in two buns, most of her hair still down her back, while Brianna’s is curled to perfection, as usual. After a couple seconds, Brianna reaches down and rings the table bell, both looking up expectantly for a waiter. A young woman trots on stage from the right, smiling brightly, wearing a small black apron and modest red dress. She holds a notepad and pen, and brushes her brown hair from eyes as she approaches the table. The waitress’ name tag reads “Blair”. _

 

**Blair** _ (sweetly, standing straight) _ **:** Hello, and welcome to Cardinal Checkers, I’m Blair St. Clair, and I’ll be your waitress this evening! So, what can I get you two tonight?

**Aquaria** _ (pointing at the items on the menu) _ **:** Um, can I get the number 4 set, with extra fries? And,  _ (She flips back and forth through the menu.) _ do you have any red bull?

**Blair** _ (nodding, scribbling everything down) _ **:** We do! Would you like a straw with that?

**Aquaria** _ (grinning at Blair, closing her menu) _ **:** Yep, that’d be great!

**Blair** _ (turning to Brianna) _ **:** And you?

**Brianna** _ (listing off her fingers) _ **:** Oh, I’ll take the number six set, extra dill pickles, and the coffee, milk and sugar, please.

**Blair** _ (writing everything down) _ **:** Cool! And if that’s everything, I’ll be back with your drinks in a second!

**Brianna** _ (picking up the menu, placing it in it's stand) _ **:** Thank you!  _ (Blair gives a small smile, and walks off stage right. Aquaria sighs, and leans back into the padded seat.) _

**Aquaria** _ (staring out the window) _ **:** Gosh, I’m starving…  _ (She draws out the “ar” sound, and Brianna offers her a sympathetic look.)  _ I’m so glad Sasha gave us some cash for some nicer food, it’s too sweet of her… I hope she sends a video of her performance soon, I know she slayed it, and god, am I also starved for entertainment! Especially out here in... Where are we, again?

**Brianna** _ (tapping her fingernails against the table, chuckling) _ **:** Nebraska, the Cornhusker State.

**Aquaria** _ (groaning) _ **:** That, that alone, explains it.  _ (Just then, Blair walks on stage again, carrying a steaming mug and glass full of fizzing energy drink.) _

**Blair** _ (quickly) _ **:** Here you are,  _ (She sets the drinks down next to their respective owner.)  _ and I’ll be back with your meals soon!  _ (She hurries offstage, and the two girls try their drinks.) _

**Aquaria** _ (slurping through the straw) _ **:** Mmmh, gotta get those wings!  _ (She takes a few gulps as Brianna sips at her coffee, amused.)  _ Bri, thanks for stopping here!

**Brianna** _ (setting her mug down) _ **:** My pleasure. Seems pretty decent so far, especially for the price!

**Aquaria** _ (swirling the straw in her drink, absentmindedly) _ **:** Thanks for everything, actually… But you know, I can’t really believe I’m really here sometime, thousands of miles away from… Everyone, I guess. I can’t believe I’m really on the way to California, and that I’m starting out new, just like that.

**Brianna** _ (looking up at Aquaria, speaking nostalgically) _ **:** You know, now that you mention it, I can’t really believe it either. I mean, you never really see yourself doing something like this, until you just are. The offer, for that job, it just was in my inbox one day, and I was thinking, “No way. There’s no way, you, Brianna Cracker, a unknown thirty-something, nothing very special or talented, would just pack up and move all the way to Cali for a random job offer? That’s just absurd!” And then, as soon as I said that, I looked down, and my bags were packed and I was walking down the street to the RV! Well, it’s true, I was the one saying it was impossible the whole time, but my friend, partner-in-crime, and roommate, Monét. She said otherwise. She said to me, “Cracker, I have told you one hundred thousand times, you are withering away at that goddamn job! One more day there, and I’ll come home to a skeleton hunched over a laptop! I may love rooming with you, but I order you to take that offer, or else I’ll drag your tiny body all the way across the U.S. myself! You deserve better, Brianna.” And I listened. And we’re here.

**Aquaria** _ (smiling wistfully) _ **:** I guess I owe Miss. Monét a big personal thank you! (Then, Blair comes back on stage, balancing two hamburger meals on a tray.)

**Blair** _ (setting the plates down) _ **:** And, dinner has arrived!  _ (Blair pulls out a paper receipt from the apron pocket.)  _  Here’s your bill, no rush. Hope you two enjoy it! Ring the bell if you need anything!  _ (With that, she exits from stage right, holding the tray under her arm.) _

**Brianna** _ (calling after Blair, picking up her burger) _ **:** Thank you!

**Aquaria** _ (taking a big bite of her burger, covering her mouth with her hand as she chews) _ **:** So… um.. This is really good… but… what I was…  _ (She swallows, placing the burger down on her plate.)  _ What I was going to say is, what was your life like, you know, before all this.

**Brianna** _ (looking sad, reminiscent) _ **:** Ah well… I guess it wasn’t very, conventional? Well, my family wasn’t very well off, we were kind of poor, actually. My mom and dad did their own things, and, like I said before, my mom was an artist, and she used money she saved up to renovate her dad’s RV, made it into her studio, second home, get away, whatever. She passed it on to me when she left. Neither of them were home a lot, as you can imagine.  _ (Aquaria nods, tentatively taking bites of her meal.)  _ So, as a kid, I decided that I was going to do better than them. I told myself that’d I be rich and successful when I was older, have a voice, have time for everyone I loved, never be afraid again. I guess, to make it short, it didn’t work out so well. When my mom passed I moved out, pursued my dreams of writing and journalism, speaking out for those who couldn’t, for those who were forgotten, marginalized. The issue was, the place I went to try and get that voice wouldn’t let me have one. And the next place, and the next one. So, I realized I was nearly homeless, going to bed hungry, no where near my dreams, and nearing thirty, so… I gave up. I stayed in a job I hated, wrote things I didn’t agree with or want to publish, got a roommate, became a stable, functioning, adult. I earned money. I had a decent apartment. I had a real job. And still, I was so, so miserable. I couldn’t stand it. Maybe I am like my parents. Running off to do what they love, forgetting about everyone and everything at home. Somehow, I don’t really care.

 

_ There is a moment of silence between the two, and the clatter of the restaurant fills the stage. Brianna starts eating quickly, avoiding Aquaria’s gaze. Then, Aquaria breaks the tension. _

 

**Aquaria** _ (quietly, leaning over the table slightly) _ **:** You know, Brianna, I think you’re kind of cool.  _ (Brianna raises her eyebrows, then looks back down at her plate, embarrassed.)  _ I’m not saying the whole, “leaving people and things behind”, part is cool, but they way that you always go for what you want in life, even though you’re scared. It’s not easy, because you always think of how anything and everything could go wrong, but you do it anyway. It’s kinda admirable. That and, writing and  journalism, I could never do that, my way with words leads straight off a cliff!  _ (Brianna cracks a smile, and the two look each other in the eye.)  _ And if you think i’m judging you, I’m not. You know my past, I know yours. You didn’t judge me for something I can’t change, so I won’t judge you. Okay?

**Brianna** _ (smiling faintly, relieved) _ **:** Okay. I believe you, Aqua.  _ (Aquaria reaches out and pats Brianna’s hand, grasping it firmly for a second, before letting go.) _

**Aquaria** _ (picking up a fry from her plate) _ **:** Now, let’s eat, Bri, all that misery and sappiness really tripled my appetite!  _ (Brianna scowls playfully, and Aquaria scarfs down a few fries before sipping at the red bull, and she pulls a face.)  _ Eww, it’s all lukewarm and flat!

**Brianna** _ (leaning in, grinning) _ **:** Wow, I didn’t know they served a liquid version of you here, Aqua!

**Aquaria** _ (gasping, pretending to be offended) _ **:** That’s hate speech, Bri, and you’re blocked. Officially!  _ (She turns her back on Brianna, doing an over exaggerated sigh and eye roll, while Brianna cackles behind her.) _

 

_ The other tables’ occupants briefly look over, shaking their heads, but the two girls continue playing around. Slowly, as the two continue to chatter and eat, the lights dim to darkness, and the curtain falls on the scene. _

  
  


**Act Two,** **_Scene Four_ **

 

_ The curtain rises on the scene and light fills the stage, warm and tinted in pink and orange. The stage is set up like a grassy hill, overlooking a city at sunset. White and grey buildings fill the distance, and short grass carpets the hill. At the very horizon of the back drop the glimmer of the sea is visible, and there is where the glowing sun sets. The sound of a light breeze and the hum of nature fills the background. _

 

_ From stage left, Aquaria and Brianna enter, traipsing up the hill. Brianna wears a loose pink sweater and grey tights, glasses hooked on her sweater front, and Aquaria wears flowy long sleeved dress with a lengthy asymmetrical skirt and dangly earrings. Once the two reach the top of the hill they stop, taking a breath, looking out at the breathtaking view. A few seconds go by, and Brianna breaks the comfortable silence. _

 

**Brianna** _ (speaking softly, turning to Aquaria) _ **:** So… 

**Aquaria** _ (in a similar tone, still looking at the sunset) _ **:** We’re here. We made it.  _ (She turns to Brianna, hugging her tightly.)  _ We… We really made it. God, I don’t know how to thank you..

**Brianna** _ (smiling up at Aquaria) _ **:** There’s no need, really. You’ve done enough.

**Aquaria** _ (adamantly) _ **:** Have I really? Bri, you picked a random stranger of the streets, listened to their story, and helped them move across the country! You comforted me when I was homesick or had nightmares, you apologized when you made mistakes, and you trusted me. You took me here. I.. uh… I’ll always be in debt to you!

**Brianna** _ (breaking the hug to pat Aquaria’s head) _ **:** And it was all my choice. I made those decisions myself, and I’ll take credit for them. And, I don’t regret anything, Aquaria.

**Aquaria** _ (looking suddenly worried) _ **:** Wait! But, if we’re here, and you have a job and new life to start will you just…  Will you just leave me here? I mean, you can, but... Even so, we can keep in touch, right? You won’t just-

**Brianna** _ (cutting Aquaria off, holding her by the shoulders) _ **:** Do you really think I’m awful enough to leave an eighteen-

**Aquaria** _ (interrupting, indignant) _ **:** Basically nineteen, and twenty if you round up!

**Brianna** _ (half exasperated) _ **:** …  _ Eighteen (Aquaria scoffs.)  _ year old girl by herself, in a brand new state, to fend for herself,  and never even contact her again?! Aquaria, I would  _ never  _ do something that cruel to you,  _ ever _ . We can stay together as long as you need. That I can promise you, no problem.

**Aquaria** _(looking embarrassed, sniffing)_ **:** Thank you, Brianna…

 

_ Aquaria embraces Brianna, and they stay like this for a minute, holding each other, watching the sun’s last rays fade out, breeze rippling their clothes and the stubby grass, breathing in unison. The sky darkens slowly, purple staining and dripping over the salmon sky, dyeing it dark and smooth. Stars appear over the pair, dropping individually out of the violet cloak of the sky, scattering. As the moon fills the vast sky and the natural light turns pale silver, the two gently separate, looking up to the star studded atmosphere. Orange lights fill the city valley, clicking on one glassy window at a time, creating a contrast that blooms like a pansy, between the heavens and the earth, eventually melting and melding together. The cool night envelopes Aquaria and Brianna, and their eyes meet once again. _

  
  


**Aquaria** _ (shivering once, leaning into Brianna) _ **:** Mmm… Bri? Maybe, let’s go back. To the RV.

**Brianna** _ (softly, nudging Aquaria upright) _ **:** Of course. But first, I want you to do something. For me… No, for yourself. Here.

 

_ Brianna pulls a flip phone out of her pocket, flicking it open, and handing the glowing device to Aquaria. She looks at it, and her face hardens up, shoulders tensing, reading the number and name. But then, Aquaria looks up at Brianna, expression softening. She nods slowly, understanding. Hesitantly, she clicks a button on the phone, and the ringing of a phone fills the stage. Once, twice, three times, and then the phone clicks. Shaking ever so slightly, tears welling in her eyes, Aquaria lifts the phone to her ear, _

 

**Aquaria** _ (just above a whisper, a tear beginning to escape) _ **:** Mom?

 

_ As the faint hum of speech comes from the other line, the lights begin to dim, and the curtain falls on the scene. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, a huge thank you to anyone who left comments or kudos, or just read the whole way through! Any final feedback is appreciated too! If you're still interested, a short epilogue is being uploaded very soon! You don't have to read it, but it will have confirmed Craquaria and cute antics with all of the main cast!


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini mini ending!!

**Epilogue**

 

_ The curtain rises on the scene, and the lights dim on, a soft yellow light, warm and nostalgic. The stage is set up to resemble the living/dining room of a small house during Christmas. A tree, fully decorated and hiding a pile of wrapped presents is on the left of the room, along with a throw pillow covered couch and space heater. A calendar on the wall reads, December 25, 2018. A small bookshelf sits between the mini living room and the dining room, which consists of a large table with seven chairs around it. The table is set, with a few dishes already on the table, along drinks.  _

 

_ At the table sits five people, all socializing loudly. Sharon, Alaska, Sasha, her fiance, now wife, Shea, and  Mon _ ét, Brianna’s old friend. All of them are wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and some kind of green and red party hat. After a few second, Brianna and Aquaria walk in from stage left, wearing sweaters of their own, carrying the last dishes of food. They have both aged quite a bit over the course of fours years. Cheers erupt from the guests when the food arrives.

 

**Monét** _ (laughing, eyeing the main dish) _ **:** Cracker, since when can you cook? Girl, you nearly burnt the house time making eggs last time I was here!

**Brianna** _ (placing two platters of food down, pulling out a seat) _ **:** Since Aqua started trying to teach me, and since she sent me to take classes with Carla, our neighbor, she’s a chef! ( _ She sits down, letting out a small sigh.)  _

**Aquaria** _(putting a large bowl of mashed potatoes down, giggling)_ **:** She may be old, but she isn't wise! _(The guests all laugh, nodding, and Brianna starts to protest.)_ But, _(Aquaria pats Brianna’s shoulder, and she pretends to sulk.)_ at least she tries her best! 

 

_ Everyone gives a chorus of agreement, and everyone pulls their seat in and sits down, thanking the hostesses for the meal. Right when Sasha reaches towards the serving spoon, Shea slaps her hand away.  _

 

**Shea** _ (admonishing everyone, mainly Sasha) _ **:** Wait a second, Sasha, did you forget?!  _ (She turns to Aquaria and Brianna.)  _ The toast! No one gave the toast yet! 

**Aquaria** _ (standing up, picking up a bottle) _ **:** Geez, I totally forgot, thank you, Shea! It's my turn this year, right?  _ (Brianna nods, and Aquaria uncorks the bottle and pours the fizzing drink in everyone's glass.)  _ Shall I?  _ (Aquaria fixes her posture, standing straight and tall, holding her glass just above waist level, outstretched slightly.)  _ You know,  sometimes in life you’re not always given a second chance. But if you do, take advantage of it, and go out with a bang! May we have a happy Christmas day, a lovely New Year, and promising futures!  _ (She raise the glass above her head, smiling brightly, and the others raise theirs as well.)  _ To us! 

**Ensemble** _ (loudly, all together) _ **:** To us! 

 

_ Everyone takes a drink, and then everyone starts to talk again, serving themselves food. Brianna reaches over and wraps an arm around Aquaria, and the two smile at each other. As the party starts, the lights begin to dim, and the curtain falls on the scene for the final time.  _

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over, officially! Thanks for reading all the way through!


End file.
